Severus Snape: The Diary
by AtElectricChapel
Summary: "En la noche que sé será la víspera de mi muerte, y ante el único ser preciado que me queda para escribir todo cuanto tengo que contarle, dejo al mundo mis recuerdos en el lugar por el que pasé hasta que fue mi tumba, por si algún insensato se atreviera a tergiversarlos."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Yo, la autora original de éste fanfic no realizo ningún escrito con ánimo de lucro a costa de infligir los derechos de autor de Harry Potter que corresponden a su autora, J.K. Rowling y, en caso de las películas, a Warner Bros Entertainment Inc._

¿Sería lo correcto empezar por escribir el primer momento en el que oí hablar de la academia donde pasaría el resto de mi vida a causa de una serie de horribles y estúpidas circunstancias? ¿O del primer momento en el que mis pies tocaron el suelo empedrado como tantos otros infelices que pensaron que dentro hallarían gloria?

Hoy, en la noche que sé será la víspera de mi muerte, y ante el único ser preciado que me queda para escribir todo cuanto tengo que contarle, dejo al mundo mis recuerdos por si algún insensato se atreviera a tergiversarlos.


	2. Chapter 2

**PRIMER AÑO**.

A veces la vida no es justa con la gente que vive en ella. Mala suerte, destino u otras teorías más relacionadas con dioses de diferentes nacionalidades. Yo sabía que ninguna se me podía aplicar a mí. Desde que nací se me dejó muy claro que mi existencia era miserable y así sería hasta que me muriera. Y el que yo creyera que por recibir una carta lacrada de un colegio de magia y hechicería la cosa cambiaría, era simple esperanza infantil.

¿Por qué no? Había gente que hacía más daños con sus actos que naciendo, como yo.

Naturalmente, yo habría aceptado encantado, aunque solo fuera por librarme durante la jugosa cantidad de nueve meses de los continuos abusos mutuos y otras joyas familiares que mi madre y padre se repetían.

Empezar entrando en un gran salón y que un raído sombrero sucio y gris te separe de la única persona que alguna vez se ha esforzado en negarte la dolorosa realidad que te persigue, no es que se considere un comienzo ideal. Pero lo que desde luego no es ideal es que por esa elección, completamente ajena a ti y a tus gustos e intereses, seas instigado al borde del suicidio.

Pero en aquel momento, yo no lo sabía.

Solo sabía que la cara de la mujer que se convertiría en mi cruz y el ángel que se dibuja sobre ella, se iluminó como las velas que sobrevolaban teatralmente sobre nuestras cabezas al enterarse de que vestiría el rojo.

La realización no me llegó entonces, no. Yo era demasiado inocente, demasiado niño, demasiado bueno. Creía que el color que nos rodeaba me rodearía a mí, que no podía ser tan horrible como para no merecer algo más que burlas y malas maneras.

Lily, pues ese era el nombre, se sentó junto a un grupo de muchachos. Bien vestidos, bien peinados, bien plantados y considerablemente mal educados.

Un muchacho de un par de cursos superior a mí, miró condescendiente en la dirección de Lily.

Más tarde me enteraría de que aquel muchacho de porte galante y aristócrata se trataba de Lucius Malfoy, único hijo y orgullo de Abraxas Malfoy, patriarca de ésta familia de magos _puros_ hacía siglos. Lucius arrugó su pálido gesto y sin que un pelo saliera de su perfecto peinado, bajó la cabeza colocándose la servilleta con mucha ceremonia protocolaria mascullando "_sangre sucia_".

No sería hasta que tuviera la edad del propio Lucius que ésa palabra cobraría significado para mí, y llegaría a ser tan importante como el aliento.

Pero de momento, yo aún no entendía eso. Los recuerdos, aún así, son difusos. Rechacé toda conversación con las personas de mi casa, mucho más asertivas de lo que jamás nadie fue conmigo, salvo quizá una persona. Lily, claro. Fue por su culpa, ¿sabéis? Me sentía tan culpable de haber sido seleccionado para Slytherin que me negué a relacionarme con otra persona que no fuera ella. Con cualquiera. Los de mi casa se mostraban displicentes con ella, y yo les odiaba por ello. ¿Cómo odiar a un ser vital y perfecto como Lily? Los de su casa se mostraban displicentes conmigo, pero ella no les odiaba por ello. Quizá algún reproche aquí y otro allá, pero ella disfrutaba con ellos una amistad más o menos profunda.

No fue hasta mi segunda semana en Hogwarts cuando los conocí. Eran cuatro, niños al igual que yo. Dos ojos, una nariz, dos brazos, dos orejas, dos piernas y una boca con la que insultar. No creo que supieran hacer otra cosa con ella, a decir verdad.

De los cuatro niños, dos, evidentemente eran los líderes, de los que sabría que eran ambos los primogénitos de excelentes familias de magos desde hace siglos. Los otros dos, menos considerados, un tercero y un cuarto porque tiene que haberlos. James y Sirius. Como más tarde comprobaría por mí mismo, no me equivocaba. Peter (Pettigrew) y Remus (Lupin) eran neutrales e inocuos. El problema era el Gryffindor excelente (Black) y el Gryffindor **_fuera de serie_** (Potter).

Y aunque llegue un día en el que olvide mi nombre, nunca me olvidaré de la primera vez que fui objeto de su recreo cuando el aburrimiento podía con sus perfectas y excelentes vidas.

-Eh. ¿Tú eres el amigo de Lily, no?- Al girarme, la visión no me atraía nada peligroso ni amenazante. Un niño de mi misma edad, pelo castaño, gafas redondas, uniforme pulcramente desempolvado.

-Sí.

Me miró con superioridad, comparándome con él mismo. Con su excepcional y prodigiosa presencia.

-Eres el del tren. El que quería ser de Slytherin. Has cumplido tu sueño, ¿eh?- No contesté. El tono no lo merecía.- Bueno, te separaron de Lily. Nos ha hablado muy bien de ti. Así que mestizo, ¿eh? Curioso que te pongan en Slytherin. Acabarás siendo una genialidad del mal, supongo. Cuando Lily sepa un poco más del mundo mágico dudo que siga yendo con…-Un examen de pies a cabeza con especial hincapié en el uniforme desgastado y la nariz ante la que él hizo un gesto, le sirvió de énfasis para su frase de golpe de efecto.-…tigo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Un hombre de aspecto cómico y ejemplar hizo acto de escena, deslizando por el suelo su túnica añil, y, por poco, sus largas barbas blancas. Aspecto inofensivo de nuevo. Sombrero de seda con estrellas plateadas, gafas de media luna, ojos de un color grisáceo y fuerza punzante, y sonrisa amable para unos, enigmática para otros, inquietante para mí. Y, hacia Severus Snape, muy, muy inusual. Por ejemplo, ésa sonrisa en ése momento, era para James Potter. –Dos alumnos retrasándose para ir a clase. James Potter y… - Me invitó a que me presentara con una inclinación de su altiva cabeza. ¿Por qué el conocimiento que llevaban sus ojos no alcanzaba hasta mí pero sí hasta James Potter?

-Severus Snape.- James Potter contuvo muy mal una carcajada.

-Ah, sí. Un nuevo miembro de la casa Slytherin. La próxima vez no se olvide de que el retraso se penaliza, ¿eh? Bueno, vayan a sus clases.

-Hasta luego, director Dumbledore.

-Igualmente, joven Potter.

Fue inevitable fijarse en que al mentar la resta de puntos, tan solo me mentó a mí y no a James Potter. Solo al miserable Severus Snape, el cual no sabía que podía contar con los dedos de una mano el tiempo que me quedaba siendo benefactor de la simpatía y el _afecto_ de mi único cable a tierra. Exacto. Lily Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**

_ Yo, la autora original de éste fanfic no realizo ningún escrito con ánimo de lucro a costa de infligir los derechos de autor de Harry Potter que corresponden a su autora, J.K. Rowling y, en caso de las películas, a Warner Bros Entertainment Inc_

**SEGUNDO AÑO**.

Supe, durante el lapso de tiempo entre mis dos primeros cursos, que en primero me tenía que haber bastado para armarme de valor ante toda una vida. El año que había pasado no había hecho más mella en mí que el daño provocado por mis padres durante toda una vida de discusiones de las que me responsabilizaba, y en cierto modo no iba muy desencaminado.

El célebre y exquisito James Potter aún no había ni empezado con sus _graciosísimas_ bromas hacia el desgraciado y anónimo Severus Snape.

Lo que sí había empezado había sido el desprecio tan sutil que era casi imperceptible de Lily Evans hacia éste mísero sujeto que ahora dicta. Se alejaba de mí, apenas ponía réplica a los insultos que ahora era una realidad contra la que nadie ponía réplica. Si el año anterior hubiera mostrado más simpatía por mis convecinos de Slytherin quizá alguno de ellos hubiera mostrado lástima por mi condición. Pero no lo hice, decidí defender a mi amiga, a ésa persona que se me acercó cuando estaba sola y se alejaba cuando lo estaba yo.

Pero no me importaba, entre otras cosas porque no me daba cuenta. Tenía doce años, y como todos los niños de doce años, y sobre todo los que han recibido toda su vida sinsabores como los que yo padecí, padecía y padezco, acostumbraba a ver lo que yo quería y omitir lo que no me gustaba como si no existiera. Para mí el obvio rechazo de Lily era eso. Polvo.

Poco a poco los ratos en los que me encontraba tranquilo se convirtieron en rareza. No insinúo que me siguieran ni nada por el estilo, pero la casualidad o la aclamada _magia_ que inundaba el lugar les conducía, inherentes, hacia mi presencia indefensa.

Al principio tan solo se trataba de un comentario del _dúo platino_ mientras los otros dos componentes del grupito se reían del sagaz insulto como si fuera algo extraordinario. Los trucos con varita llegarían más tarde. De los sencillos, de los que se pasan al cabo de un par de horas, pero te obligan a desfilar por todo el pasillo de las mazmorras hasta encontrar tu habitación para encerrarte en ella, aguardando que remitan ya las pústulas supurantes que te han salido en la cara. Después de todo solo teníamos doce años.

El primer truco que me hicieron me asustó, y fui a la enfermería. Ellos, esperando esto, hicieron que gran parte de segundo de Gryffindor estuviera presente para ver cómo me crecía la lengua y cómo casi me ahogaba con ella. ¿A que es tremendamente _divertido_? Entre ellos estaba Lily, y aunque más tarde me dijo lo muchísimo que lo sentía y que la próxima vez que viera a James, -nótese que ya no era Potter, ni un insufrible, ahora era _James- _se vengaría, mientras todo Gryffindor se caía a carcajadas gracias a la maldición que me habían hecho, ella no apareció entre las risas para despejar a nadie y defenderme. De alguna manera tampoco lo esperaba, ya había empezado a respetar que Lily me ignorase, a mí y a mis sentimientos sin que yo tuviera que ignorarla a ella. Entonces, para mí, el sentido de equidad no había sido una constante en mi vida, más que nada no lo entendía, y darle a Lily para no recibir nada me parecía justo y bien. Sus promesas vacías me daban lo mismo mientras me hablase de algo, aunque sólo fuera para mentirme.

Ya había cumplido los trece años cuando los _graciosos_ hechizos de James (y Sirius cuando éste estaba demasiado ocupado sobando las faldas de alguna desgraciada), se convirtieron en agresiones de hecho y las inocentes pústulas que duraban una hora, fueron a heridas que aún ahora puedo adivinar en mi piel. A medida que su (cuestionable) habilidad para los hechizos aumentaba, yo me percataba de primera mano. Entonces yo creía que cabía una posibilidad de que solamente me hicieran esto porque yo para ellos era un conejillo de indias, y que al final, lograría que me dejaran en paz, cuando no les quedaran más cosas ofensivas que hacerme. Pero, aquella idea quedó descartada cuando me di cuenta de que a un conejillo de indias le sometes a hechizos tan solo. No hace falta insultarle ni restregarle por las narices lo perdedor y zarrapastroso que es comparado con la élite mágica a la que ellos se creía que pertenecían. Pero Severus Snape estaba ridículamente cerca de experimentar **aquello que haría que el hechizo se rompiera.**

Pero, no, aún no.

Todavía le quedan a Severus Snape muchas vejaciones y muchos momentos de vergüenza y, por qué no admitirlo, de _miedo_. Después de todo, nunca he sido demasiado bueno con los usos de la varita, pero ellos sí. Ellos, a los que jamás había visto en la biblioteca a no ser que estuvieran siguiéndome para torturarme, sacaban unas notas excelentes en la mayoría de materias, salvo, cabe decir, en pociones. Asignatura en la que yo sí destacaba. Y eso hizo que, en ése aula, con ellos delante, me sintiera discretamente _superior._ El entonces profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn, era un hombre risueño y sorprendentemente amable. Sobre todo con nosotros, los alumnos de su casa. Al sacar la mejor nota de todo el curso en segundo, me llamó a su despacho, y fue muy agradable al fin oír a una persona hablar bien de mí, estando yo presente. A partir de entonces, fue la única amistad, junto con el vago interés de Lily, de la que podía presumir.

Y de lo que sí podía vanagloriarme hasta que el cielo se enterase y sin mentir, era del cuantioso reguero de puntos que tan solo yo ganaba para mi casa gracias al conocimiento que tenía sobre artes oscuras.

Mi interés en la materia me viene desde niño. Mi bendita y maltratada madre me regaló a escondidas de mi padre, un libro de sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts de la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Mi padre, afortunadamente, nunca se enteró de que yo lo poseía, y antes de la entrada a Hogwarts yo solía salir al parque cerca de nuestras casas (la mía y la de Lily), abrirlo y leerlo mientras miraba a Lily.

Visto ahora y desde la perspectiva que poseo, mis probabilidades de amistad con los Slytherin eran muchas, de hecho, y aunque había rechazado a algunos en favor de Lily, éstos no se mostraban desagradables conmigo. Eran indiferentes o educados, como Lucius Malfoy, por ejemplo. Lucius Malfoy siempre era una inquietante fachada de maneras y buena educación. El perfecto Slytherin.

Aunque más tarde Lucius sería tremendamente importante, de momento, no lo era. No, no. Aún no. Pronto, sí. Pero aún no. Aún eran tiempos de crueles burlas y desgracias provocadas para el miserable Severus Snape.

La última fechoría de James y Sirius o Sirius y James, fue en el tren de vuelta a casa, cuando me encontraron en un vagón solo al ser de los primeros que me metí. Antes de entrar, le había pedido a Lily que me acompañara, si no tenía a nadie con quien ir, y ella consintió, sonriendo. Tras hacer desaparecer mi equipaje y dirigirme un "a buscar, perro sucio" antes de las risas de siempre, me quedé durante todo el viaje en el vagón, esperando a Lily en lugar de buscar mi equipaje. Lily nunca llegó, y tuve que quedarme varias horas hasta que todo el mundo se marchase y buscar por mí mismo la maleta. Bajé del tren creyendo que el _dúo platino_ había mandado mi equipaje, pobre y gris comparado con sus maletas de piel marrón, y al bajar, al borde de las lágrimas, un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos color de miel, mantenía la ajada maleta a sus pies.

-¿John Mulciber?- Un muchacho de mi curso. En mi boca, su nombre apenas un jadeo, como me había acostumbrado a decir todos mis nombres.

-El mismo. Apareció en nuestro vagón. Te lo hubiera dado antes, pero no te veía.- Una sonrisa sana, sincera, que me pareció totalmente alienada en el mundo de grises, negros y blancos sucios en el que me había acostumbrado a vivir. –Es tarde, tus padres te estarán esperando, los míos ya se han ido, pero yo voy solo a casa.

-Yo también.- Murmuré, contra mi cuello.

-Seguro que podemos ir juntos hasta un punto. Debes de tener conversación para rato con todas las artes oscuras que sabes.- Me tendió pacíficamente la maleta y yo la cogí, más agradecido de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Era alguien que no era Lily. Y estaba siendo _tan_ amable conmigo…

-Muchas gracias, por cierto.

-¿Por qué?- Mi pecho estalló en mil colores y el agradecimiento me cayó como miel del maná, como algo bendito. Y yo no era digno de tanta bondad, el mundo me lo había gritado.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Gracias a ti habrán sido la mitad de los puntos de la copa de la casa!


End file.
